The Horny Demons
by ValinNight
Summary: Natsu was captured by the demons of Tartarus. But something is different... when Natsu wakes up... he's a demon. He looks around and for some reason sees Kyouka and Sayla licking their lips. What's about to happen? He is about to be forced to feed them..
1. Chapter 1

The Horny Demons

Pairing: Natsu x Kyouka x Sayla

Natsu was captured by the demons of Tartarus. But something is different... when Natsu wakes up... He's a demon. He looks around and for some reason sees Kyouka and Sayla licking their lips. What's about to happen?

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drops of cold clear water dripped from an old musty roof. Each drop of water added to a small puddle that had formed by someone's pink hair. Drip. Another drop of water began to fall, but as it fell a slight wind pushed it and it landed on their rough skin.

"Oww..." Natsu began to moan as he woke up. The drop of water had landed on his face and begun to wake him up. Natsu quickly took his hand and wiped his face to get rid of the water. Once he had done that he raised his hand high above his face and looked at it. "What the..." Natsu muttered as he looked at his hand. Instead of fingers he now had long red claws that sprouted out of his hand.

Natsu quickly pushed himself up and began to look around. He looked left and saw hard iron bars. To his right was a wet gray stone wall with scratches all over it. As Natsu continued to look around he saw the floor was also the dull gray color just like the roof above his head and the walls. He was in a cell and had been sleeping on a stone cold floor. That at least told him why his back and head were hurting.

"Mm... so my new toy has woken up I see." A rough women's voice announced as she looked at Natsu. She quickly licked her lips as her eyes scanned his body. The demonic transformation had been a success. She had created the first ever demon dragon slayer. From his new red sharp claws, his demonic eyes, and his red scales showing around his arms and legs... this was her new creation.

"Who the hell are you...?" Natsu muttered aloud as he looked over and saw a woman standing there behind the iron gray bars. Natsu quickly saw her deep black eyes staring at his body and quickly looked down. Natsu began to blush slightly as his face went a bit pink like his hair. Natsu was naked for the world to see.

"I'm your master, the one that created you. My name is Kyouka." Kyouka replied as she smiled slightly at Natsu. "But don't worry you won't have to stay in here for long, feeding time is soon." Kyouka explained as she giggled aloud. The sound unnerved him, the cute giggle in extreme contrast to her demonic appearance. As Kyouka spoke the last few words she gripped the clothing she wore and pulled it down to show her two large breasts.

Natsu's eyes widened as he watched Kyouka pull her clothing down to shower her large breasts. Suddenly a craving came over him that made him drool and want her breasts. The urge filled him as he stood up and quickly went to the iron bars.

Kyouka just kept standing there as she watched Natsu walk up to her. Her eyes scanned everything, his large toned muscles, and his body. Kyouka just kept smiling demonically and walked up to the iron bars even more as she grabbed her left breast and placed it against the cold hard iron bar. Suddenly the cold left and a warm feeling appeared as she looked down and saw Natsu's mouth licking and sucking on her breast the best he could. 'Yes my lovely... feed yourself. You'll need your energy to feed myself and my lover.' Kyouka thought to herself as she laughed slightly and pulled her breasts away from Natsu's warm mouth.

She watched as drops of her milk fell out of his mouth and his eyes darted to her own pair of black eyes. "Don't worry; you can finish feeding in a bit." Kyouka announced as she smiled yet again and began to walk away.

From her hourglass figure, to her gentle strong hands, and to her bird like feet the women that he saw looked like a goddess. For some reason he craved for her milk. 'What the hell happened to me?' Natsu thought as he looked over at the disappearing Kyouka. His mind had taken control of him and just wanted her milk for some reason. It was like an addiction to it. He just wanted more and more of it.

_Click._

Natsu looked away from his hand as he quickly looked at the iron bars. There was a small hinge that had a lock on it. Natsu looked at the lock and saw it was now unlocked. He grabbed the cellar door and began to push it open. An eerie sound filled the air as the iron bars opened like a door. "Well... now where did she go?" Natsu thought to himself aloud as he looked left first then right.

"Natsu... come get your meal..." Kyouka cooed with a soft voice as it rang threw the hall ways. Suddenly the urge came back to him as his nostrils quickly found her scent. Natsu began to sniff the air and dash off towards the direction she was in.

Natsu ran through a door way and only saw a gray stone wet walk way. He sniffed the air again and began running along it as the direction of Kyouka scent was coming from that direction. Suddenly as he continued to run towards the scent that was taking over his mind he saw two large steel doors. 'She must be in there...' Natsu thought aloud as he rushed to them and began to push them open.

"My demon... I'm so glad you could make it for dinner. Why don't you dig in?" Kyouka announced as Natsu opened the heavy iron doors and looked in. There sitting in front of him was a naked Kyouka. From her goddess like body... to her large breasts... green hair and black eyes, Natsu wanted her.

Kyouka sat there on top of a large white bed with nothing else in the room. All Kyouka was doing was pointing at her large beasts with her erect nipples. She smiled at Natsu and brought her finger up. She pointed at him and then her breast as she smiled and nodded.

'Why can't I stop… and why do I want her breast so bad?' Natsu began to think to himself as he walked towards Kyouka. The doors behind him slammed closed as he neared Kyouka and a splotch of drool dripped out of his mouth. He wanted her... he wanted her milk.

"Mm... yes my demon. Drink up... yes... drink up." Kyouka urged Natsu on as she felt Natsu go up to her and grab her breast. She watched as Natsu opened his mouth and licked her hard nipple. "It's alright... you may fill yourself up." Kyouka announced as she looked down and saw Natsu's warm black eyes looking into her own black eyes. Natsu nodded to her and began to suck on her breast as he fed himself.

'What's going on?! Why does my body do whatever she tells me to do?!' Natsu thought to himself as he continued to suck of her large soft breast. His tongue repeatedly licked her nipples as milk dripped into his mouth. It was like an addiction to it, once he had some. He wanted more.

"Mm... that feels nice. Now... you must be wondering what's wrong. I'll gladly explain." Kyouka giggled aloud as she felt Natsu's warm naked body rub against hers as he fed on her right breast. His mind was so focused on her milk that her soft voice entranced him. "Your no longer a human my little dragon... you're a demon dragon slayer, a demon dragon slayer that I created for just my needs." Kyouka whispered in Natsu's ears as she informed him of what happened.

"So... as you can guess that's not the whole thing. My curse is also the reason. My curse makes people, or demons, obey my commands. So all I have to do is give you a command and your body does as I say." Kyouka continued to explain to Natsu as she took her hand and ran it through Natsu's spiky soft pink hair.

"Ooh... I see your playing with your new toy. May I join?"

Kyouka looked away from her new toy and saw another demon in front of her. She had black hair, two golden horns sticking out the sides of her head and pointing upwards, she was also wearing a white band which separated her hair, and a small circular symbol on her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a very revealing beige-colored Kimono bearing decorative marks on her shoulder. Her kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick decorative yellow rope that tied behind her back. Her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

"Sayla... glad to see you. Of course you can... it's feeding time if you want some." Kyouka announced as she smiled at Sayla. Kyouka grabbed and lifted her left breast which wasn't being sucked on as she showed it to Sayla.

"Alright, but after that I want some food from your new toy. Something else of mine is a bit hungry." Sayla replied as she giggled perversely and walked towards where Kyouka was sitting with Natsu sucking on her right large breast. As Sayla got closer she moved part of her beige kimono and revealed her raw bare sex to Kyouka.

"Don't worry, once my toy is done eating he will feed the both of us." Kyouka informed Sayla as she looked down at Natsu and watched him continue to suck away at her breast.

"Mm... you always taste so great." Sayla announced as she got into the bed and up and close to Kyouka. Sayla quickly dragged her wet tongue against Kyouka's left breast and watched as a few drops of milk fell on it. She quickly drank and smiled at Kyouka.

"I'm glad..." Kyouka replied as she watched Sayla and Natsu indulge their selves as they sucked on her breasts. She let the pleasure of their mouths roll through her body as the pleasure made her lightly moan. "Natsu... would you like me to tell you about how you got here?" Kyouka asked as she watched Natsu and Sayla fed on her breasts with small sounds of them sucking away.

"Yeah..." Natsu replied as his body took over again and forced him to agree with her. Once he answered her he quickly went back to sucking on her breast as he sucked her breast milk out of her and drank it.

"Mm... good dragon." Kyouka replied as she kissed Natsu on his forehead and prepared to explain what happened. "Apparently Silver found you trying to break into our castle. From what I found out... you were coming all by yourself to rescue two girls named Mirajane and Erza. Sadly Silver froze you and brought you to a cell and told me. When I went over to see you; all I could see you as a new toy. So that's exactly what I did... I took you to our lab and made you into a demon myself." Kyouka explained to Natsu and watched as his eyes opened wide in shock.

"You're now my toy... you belong to me. Not Titania or the demon Mirajane. You're my dragon..." Kyouka whispered into Natsu's ear and licked it slowly. Kyouka watched as a cold shiver ran through Natsu's body and ran her hand again through his pink hair.

"Mmmm... Kyouka can I have some of your new toy?" Sayla asked as she looked up into Kyouka's black eyes and pouted. Her eyes kept glancing over to Natsu's strong muscles and his body.

"I guess. Natsu sit over there and Sayla come here." Kyouka replied as she smiled and pointed to a spot on the bed for Natsu to go. Kyouka watched as Natsu's mouth let go of her wet breast and quickly sat Indian style where she told him to. Kyouka then watched as Sayla turned around and rested the back of her head against Kyouka's stomach. Sayla then grabbed her kimono and began to pull it up to her waist to reveal her naked wet sex.

"Will you prepare me for feeding?" Sayla asked as she looked up into Kyouka's eyes with a puppy eye dog look. She watched Kyouka smile and then nod to her as she began to lick her finger. "Mmmm..." Sayla moaned as she felt Kyouka's wet fingers brush against her sex and begin to engulf them into her.

"Shh... it's alright my love. Let the pleasure course through your body." Kyouka whispered into Sayla's ear and she pushed her finger deeper into her tight sex. "Just remember that... he soon will be feeding you." Kyouka giggled by Sayla's ear as she used her other hand that wasn't in her sex to point to Natsu's growing erection.

"Please... Natsu... feed me." Sayla whispered between pants of moans and pleasure. Her eyes eyed Natsu's large erection and she quickly licked her lips in anticipation of it penetrating her sex and filling her up.

"Mm... I guess so. Natsu why don't you feed Sayla for me... she's very hungry." Kyouka announced as she demonically smiled and watched Natsu's body begin to do what she ordered him to. She watched as Natsu moved to right in front of Sayla's gushing wet sex and readied himself to push straight into her.

"Y-yes... feed me..." Sayla moaned as she felt Kyouka's hand slip out of her sex and held open her sex as she felt the heat rolling off of Natsu's erection which waited to push into her. She looked over at Natsu and watched as Natsu leaned forward and pushed into her, encountering no resistance.

'N-no... stop... body stop!' Natsu kept thinking as he felt his body move by itself and grab hold of Sayla's hips. Natsu then felt himself lean a bit forward and feel a warm feeling around his erection as something warm began to wrap around it.

"Yes... there it is. Begin feeding her my demon..." Kyouka whispered as she watched Sayla's wet sex take in Natsu's erection in and watched as she moaned loudly. Kyouka brought her left hand up to Sayla's neck and her right hand to her sex. As she grabbed her neck and rubbed the outside of her sex she began to leaves small wet kisses on Sayla's neck as she moaned between gasps of breaths.

"Y-your demon... I... l-like him..." Sayla purred between moans as she felt each thrust of Natsu's erection pumping in her. "Mmmm..." Sayla moaned again as she felt Kyouka hand leave her neck and move her head to the side. As soon as it went to the side she felt a warm pair of lips connect to her own and begin to make out.

"Fuck..." Natsu finally moaned aloud as he thrust in and out of Sayla's sex. He could hear her moan over and over again. The more he thrust the more he enjoyed the feeling of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Mm... Natsu... that's your name right... I don't know... w-why... but mm... I love you." Sayla moaned as she broke her kiss with Kyouka and looked deep into Natsu's warm black eyes. As she did she felt her heart beat faster and become warm. Her feeling changed.

"The ability for someone to fall for you... such a perverted curse to behold. But it suits a demon that can feed a lot of women. I guess it will work..." Kyouka giggled as she watched Natsu's curse take effect on Sayla and instantly made her fall for him. 'His eyes... that's how the curse takes effect. This could be quite useful actually...' Kyouka thought to herself as she watched Natsu repeatedly thrust in and out of Sayla with a slap of their warm skins meeting each other.

"Natsu... Natsu..." Sayla repeatedly moaned between gasps of pleasure. Each thrust into her sent shock waves of pleasure coursing through her body. "Y-yes... I'm g-getting close..." Sayla moaned as she looked again into Natsu's warm black eyes. The lust in them made her fall deeper for him. All she wanted to do was be there with him. "Natsu..." Sayla whispered as she brought her mouth up to Natsu's and began to passionately kiss him.

"Natsu... be a good demon and finish her off..." Kyouka whispered into Natsu's ear as she leaned forward with Sayla's head still resting on her stomach. She grinned demonically as she quickly heard the slapping of skin grow louder and rougher. Kyouka watched as both Natsu and Sayla's moans rose higher as both of their peaks began to come quick.

"Y-yes... feed me..." Sayla whispered as she arched her back and looked up into Kyouka cold eyes. She stared up at them as she felt her sex lock up around Natsu's erection and felt the pleasure of cumming run through her body.

"Sayla..." Natsu whispered as he felt her sex lock around his erection and instantly drive him over his edge as he began to fill her sex to the brim with his milky white cum. Natsu stayed there as he slowly pulled his deflating erection out of Sayla and watched as drips of his cum leaked out of her.

"The feeding process is done it seems..." Kyouka laughed as she looked down and saw the bliss face of Sayla. It had looked like Sayla had broken and now laid there trying to return to her normal self. Sadly though, it might take a bit as she slightly kept hearing her moan Natsu's name. "Come with me Natsu..." Kyouka ordered as she moved Sayla off of her and stood up as she began to walk off out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked as he quickly followed her without trying. He already knew he couldn't resist anymore as he now knew once Kyouka's order is given; there was no way to not do her order. Natsu looked around as he walked down stairs into a musty old smelling gray hallway.

"Don't worry... we are just going to a special place to feed me." Kyouka informed Natsu as she began to smirk and sway her naked hips back and forth as they walked to this new location. They passed another musty old hallway before they stopped in front of a rusty old gray iron door. "We're here... are you ready?" Kyouka asked as she stopped in front of the door and looked behind to see the naked Natsu standing behind her.

"Of course..." Natsu responded as the order was sent to him and Kyouka's curse forced him answer her. Natsu watched as Kyouka's naked body turned again and faced the door as she slowly unlocked it from a small latch. Once she had undone the small latch she pushed the door open to reveal a gray old musty brick room with chains littering it. The most surprising part of it was two naked chained females. Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet. From there swaying naked goddess body's to their flowing silky hair. The two strongest women of Fairy Tail stood there chained and gagged as Kyouka walked in naked.

"Ooh... good. You're both awake." Kyouka purred as she demonically giggled aloud and watched both Erza's and Mirajane's eyes open wide at the site of Natsu. "Don't worry... like I did to both of you... I'm using my curse to make him my slave. But that's not all as you can see..." Kyouka whispered in Erza's and Mirajane's ear at the same time. Both girls' eyes were scanning along Natsu's muscular naked body. From his new small red scales... his claws... and the piece of nice big meat between his legs standing tall. Both of their cheeks were now pink.

Both women watched as Kyouka giggled again and faced both of them as she grabbed each of their chains with one hand. They watched her slightly bend over and look straight into each of their eyes.

"You about to watch me... be fed by Natsu... my new demon..." Kyouka whispered between Erza's and Mirajane's ear as a grin appeared on Kyouka face. "Natsu... please feed me..." Kyouka ordered and quickly felt two warm strong hands on her sides. Suddenly she felt something large and strong push into her sex as it quickly began to give her pleasure.

"Yes..." Kyouka moaned aloud as she felt Natsu's erection penetrate into her and began to fuck her as he pushed into her. Kyouka kept her eyes looking into Erza's and Mirajane's as she felt each thrust into her. She watched as their faces tried to get rid of their gag and scream. They couldn't do anything to stop it. "Don't... worry. A demon like me... can't get pregnant... that's what... you're both for." Kyouka whispered between each gasps of pleasure as she looked behind herself and saw Natsu thrusting into her with a slap of their skin touching each other.

'Erza... Mirajane... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... I can't do anything to stop this...' Natsu thought to himself as he held onto Kyouka and pounded into her over and over again. Each thrust sent jolting waves of pleasure through their bodies as he slightly moaned. The pleasure of her sex gripping his erection sent wave after wave of pleasure spikes through his body.

"Oh god... yes! Feed me!" Kyouka whimpered between gasps of, pleasure pushing into her. Kyouka suddenly let go of Erza's and Mirajane's chains as she slowly ran her smooth hands along both of their bare backs until she got to their round perfect heart shaped asses. "Mm... apparently you both enjoy what you're watching..." Kyouka whispered as her hands continued to roam until it touched two wet dripping sexes.

"Fuck..." Natsu moaned between thrusts as his warm skin slapped against Kyouka cold skin. Natsu looked over slightly and saw Mirajane's blue eyes were widened and staring at Natsu's erection push in and out of Kyouka wet slippery snatch as it received each thrust into it. Natsu looked the other way and Natsu Erza was looking straight down and trying to rub herself as she kept looking at Natsu's erection slamming into Kyouka.

"Yes... yes... I can feel it... it's... going to feed me soon..." Kyouka whimpered between each thrust as she moaned and moaned again. Pleasure continued to wrack her body as it sent vibes of pleasure through her already aching body.

"I'm... I'm gonna..." Natsu whimpered between thrust as he felt the urge to cum but only could feel Kyouka's sex tighten around him even more. "I'm going to cum..." Natsu yelled suddenly as he arching his own back and pushed his baby making seed deep into Kyouka's sex.

"Yes... mmm... that's nice." Kyouka whispered between each last thrust as she fell face forward near the ground but caught herself. As she arched her back like Natsu she could feel the warmth of Natsu's seed feeding her aching pussy as it sent her massive amounts of pleasure.

"I... I'm done..." Natsu whispered as he slowly pulled himself out of Kyouka with a small pop and watched as his own cum slowly slid out of her and dripped onto the floor.

"Mmm... I can feel the warmth sliding out of me..." Kyouka whispered gently as whimpered in pleasure and licked her lips. Drips of Natsu's white cum dripped out of her abused sex as it splattered onto the gray brick floor. Kyouka stood up straight and attempted to take a step but almost fell over. "Guess not... hmm... w-wait no!" Kyouka suddenly yelled as she slowly turned around and looked straight into Natsu's eyes as suddenly she felt herself begin to fall for the demon she had created.

Natsu began to smirk as his new claws and scaly arms lit on red fire. "Pay back..." Natsu announced with his smirk and pulled his fist back to knock Kyouka out. As Natsu's fist slammed into Kyouka, she was slammed back into the gray brick wall and fell over.

"Heh... if I'm going down, you're at least going to fuck and get Erza and Mirajane pregnant..." Kyouka muttered as her black demonic eyes rolled back and fainted on the floor. Natsu's milky white cum still slowly dripped out of her as her last and final order was sent through the air at Natsu.

"N-no..." Natsu muttered as his eyes opened wide. He already knew that a demon couldn't get another demon pregnant. But a demon could get a woman pregnant. "Mira... Erza... No..." Natsu whispered as he felt his body go into effect and watched his right foot take a step towards the two girls.

"Mm!" Erza tried screaming between the gag. But it was to no anvil as she couldn't say a word. She tried her hardest to tell Natsu what she wanted to... but couldn't. All Erza could do was look to her left and look into Mirajane's blue eyes as she watched her nod.

"I'm... sorry. Her damn curse... I can't stop it..." Natsu whispered as he walked up to Mirajane and Erza. Natsu used all the muscle he could and grabbed Mirajane's and Erza's gag from their mouth and ripped them out as he stepped again closer to behind where Erza and Mirajane were still chained in the musty brick jail cell.

"Gah...! Heh... Natsu..." Erza whispered as she watched Natsu rip the gag out of her mouth so she could at least talk. "Natsu... don't... worry. At least it's you... at least it's someone I trust and can live with if something happens..." Erza whispered between each gasp of breath she tried to suck in from being gaged for so long.

"Natsu... Natsu... just make us feel good. At least... we'll be having a child with you..." Mirajane whimpered between gasps and shivered when she felt Natsu's hand touch her bare naked shoulder. The shivered turned to a bit of joy as she felt the warmth spreading into her. She was no longer cold... she was now becoming warm.

"Natsu..." Erza whispered as she felt Natsu's other hand brush against her naked back and become lower and lower. In her heart she was glad that it was Natsu and no other random man that was about to take her virginity and make her pregnant. She was glad that it was someone she could trust and fall in love with.

"I'm sorry..." Natsu whispered as he felt his body move again and leave Erza as he adjusted himself between Mirajane's bare goddess like body. He grabbed his growing erection and positioned himself to fuck Mirajane.

"Natsu!" Mirajane screamed as she felt Natsu's erection push into her sex and break it open. It had begun.

* * *

The two shot has begun. Chapter 1 of 2 done. Next chapter will begin with Erza and Mirajane. Then what happens to them will be after. ;)

Idea by: Natsu is Awesome

Thanks for reading... see you in the next chapter. The final!

-ValinNight


	2. Chapter 2 - Final

The Horny Demons

Pairing: Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

Natsu was captured by the demons of Tartarus. But something is different... when Natsu wakes up... He's a demon. He looks around and for some reason sees Kyouka and Sayla licking their lips. What's about to happen?

* * *

"Natsu!" Mirajane screamed in pleasure and pain. Her body couldn't figure itself out as she felt Natsu's erection force itself into her and open her sex wide open. She felt Natsu hold onto her waist with his left hand and hold her thigh with his right hand. Moans then began to come out of her mouth as she felt every vein of Natsu's erection and it filling every part of her.

Mirajane continued to moan aloud as Erza who was chained next to her just watched. In her mind she already knew that she would be next and knew that this was not Natsu's fault it was the demon who was lying on the ground out cold. Erza watched as Natsu continued to pull out of her and quickly slam right into her as Mirajane's large breasts swayed back and forth. It almost made her actually want to Natsu to do that to her.

'Sheesh.. look at me. My body actually wants Natsu to do this to me..' Erza thought to herself as she laughed a tiny bit. Her sex had become quite wet from watching Natsu fuck Mirajane as she was chained to the wall like Mirajane. Luckily there cell wasn't that bad. From the gray stones bricks on the smooth floor to the grimy gray brick on the walls. It was very dull.. but still was a cell.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered aloud as the name echoed throughout the room. Her mind was going every which way. Her body was craving and wanting even more as her demon side loved the domination by Natsu but she also knew in her heart that this was bad. But she loved it anyways.

The slaps of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room as Natsu continued to hold onto Mirajane and make her his own. From the sounds echoing to the moans Mirajane was giving out, the pleasure was being sent throughout both of their bodies.

"Mira.. fuck." Natsu moaned aloud as he felt Mirajane tighten herself around his erection even more. Natsu could only lean his head back slightly and whimper. The feeling he was feeling from fucking Mirajane was amazing. He could feel every bit of Mirajane and loved it. Natsu looked back down and placed his chin on Mirajane's shoulder as he continued to slide his erection in and out of Mirajane's sex. As he rested his chin he watched Mirajane's breast sway back and forth as two soft of globs of flesh bounced around.

"If.. mm. Your going to… stare at them.. mm.. at least move and play with them." Mirajane whispered as her baby blue eyes looked to the side and saw Natsu's warm black eyes watching her breasts. If she was going to be stuck here having sex with Natsu until the order was over then she was at least going to get all the fun she wanted out of him.

In her mind she could only enjoy the pleasure that was jolting through her body and smile. This was going to change everything about hers, Erza's, and Natsu relationship forever. The demon locked away inside of her had found a new toy that she liked and was even already enjoying it.

"Alright.." Natsu replied to Mirajane as he quickly licked his lips and smiled. As he did that he took his hand off of her hip and pulled out of her. Natsu watched and looked at Mirajane's smooth white skin and goddess body as he moved around to her front. Once he got there he placed his left hand on her cheek and looked as she began staring up at him with her blue sparkling eyes. There wasn't pain or sorrow in them like he thought there would be.. it was for some reason love in them.

Natsu quickly pulled on Mirajane's tight iron chains and began to pick her up. As he did so Mirajane moaned as she felt herself began to prepare and anticipate Natsu to plunge back into her. Once she was ready Mirajane was staring straight into Natsu's black warm eyes and felt something hard push into her sex. Mirajane tried to straddle Natsu as he was standing up and had her legs wrapped around his waist. Her firm smooth arms were around his neck holding on as she watched Natsu look down and open his mouth. Two points of pleasure then were sent through her body as she felt his hard erection push into her warm folds and his warm mouth grasp onto her large soft breast.

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned aloud. The shackles were pulling on her legs from being wrapped around Natsu and bouncing up and down on his erection but she no longer cared. The pleasure was far stronger then the pain as she felt each vein of Natsu's erection thrusting into her. She felt each nibble and lick on her breast as she moaned with each time and couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.

"Mm.." Natsu grunted with each thrust as he pushed Mirajane up and down on his erection. As he bounced her up and down he had his tongue out and licking Mirajane's breast. He couldn't get enough of how Mirajane tasted as he licked and continued to suck on her breast. But most of all each little moan Mirajane gave out made him want to fuck her even more. As he sucked on her breast he looked into Mirajane's blue eyes and watched her mouth open. Inside of speaking she could only whisper out a moan of passionate love.

'Not fair.. if you're going to do that to her you should at least hurry up and make me yours as well.' Erza thought to herself as she got a good view of Natsu's erection plunging itself deep into Mirajane's sex. Her eyes were able to watch Natsu's mouth grab onto Mirajane's perky breast and suck on it till drips of liquid came out. She watched as Natsu licked it up and swallow it quickly. Her heart began to beat even faster as her core became even hotter. 'Damn it..! This is beyond teasing..' Erza screamed inside of her head. Her core was on fire and squishing her legs together was no longer holding her wants back. There were already a few drips of her sweet nectar running down her legs as she practically cried.

"Oh fuck.." Mirajane suddenly screamed. Her core; her sex suddenly began to go crazy as she felt her body began to squeeze together. She already knew what was happening from playing with herself so many times. Her body was getting to the point where it wanted a release.. and it was to release with a certain dragon slayer.

Natsu stood there and began to grunt even louder with each thrust. The sounds of fucking Mirajane was echoed throughout the room with their moans of deep pleasure. Suddenly he felt Mirajane's sex clamp around his erection as his eyes widened in shock. There climax was beginning to start. This only meant one thing. Mirajane was about to feel his load inside of her sex.

"Mira… fuck. I can't.. I can't stop. The damn order.. I can't stop." Natsu grunted with each thrust as he soon realized the order was still going. He could control himself during the sex.. but he couldn't pull out of her. The realization that he was truly going to unload inside of her was true. The chance of impregnating her was now extremely high. Natsu then began to panic as he kept on bouncing Mirajane and let his erection penetrate her even more.

"Mm.." Mirajane moaned aloud but as she moaned she was trying to figure out what to do as well. She had heard Natsu and knew what was bound to happen in the next few seconds to a minute. In a tiny bit.. she would be soon be able to see if she was lucky or not. Would she become pregnant with his child or what would happen? 'But.. my body. It doesn't want to stop as well. So.. should I just allow it to happen?' Mirajane thought to herself as she looked down and watched as Natsu sucked on her breast. A shiver of pleasure coursed through her body as she felt herself tighten even more around Natsu. She had decided.

"Natsu… look at me." Mirajane whispered as she felt Natsu warm muscular arms continued to stay around her back and hold her as he kept thrusting deep into her. The chains that was wrapped around her rattled and shook with each thrust as the sound of their selves coming together over and over again was sent out like ethos.

"Natsu, I said look at me!" Mirajane suddenly yelled. "At least look me in the eyes as you make me pregnant with your child!" Mirajane screamed with all the might she had left as she watched Natsu mouth let go of her abused breast and his black eyes look straight into her own blue eyes. As they looked into each other eyes Natsu pushed inside of her the last time as they both moaned each other's names and they both felt there selves pass the border.

"Miraaa.." Natsu whispered as he felt himself practically explode inside of her. He continued to moan her name as he shot everything he had into her and held her there.

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned as her voice almost screamed his name as she arched her back the best she could in Natsu's arms. Her mind began to go blank as she felt something warm begin to fill the inside of herself. She could feel that there was now something else besides Natsu's erection deep inside of her sex. 'Natsu's.. cum. Heh.. Natsu's cum is inside of me.. making me pregnant.' Mirajane thought as her mind began to swirl. From the heavy abusive sex that drove her insane to each pound of pleasure sent into her.. she had broken from Natsu fucking her brains out.

"At least.. it was.. with you.." Mirajane whispered as her blue eyes blinked and leaned over to Natsu. Her warm red lips captured Natsu's and she closed her eyes. She broke the kiss and leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder as she took a deep breath and sighed. She hadn't fallen asleep.. but she needed a long breather to think things over and rest from the amazing pleasure she had just first handed just witnessed.

As she kept her eyes closed she felt Natsu begin to move. She could feel him grabbing hold of her shackles and beginning to pull on them. **_Crack. _**She heard the sounds of stones cracking and suddenly felt the tight chains begin to fall loose. 'He must of broken the chains and released me..' Mirajane thought to herself as she went through what must of have happened in the last few seconds.

"Rest easy now.." Natsu whispered softly in Mirajane's ears as he released her from her chains and rested her down on the cold hard floor. He didn't want to leave her there.. but had no other choice. The lingering feeling of needing to complete his order was beginning to jolt through his body. 'This means.. Its Erza's turn.' Natsu thought to himself as he let go out Mirajane and pulled out of her abused sex.

'There's no way she isn't..' Erza thought. She had watched Natsu and Mirajane climax together as she heard her words. 'She's got to be pregnant now.. what's going to happen to me?' Erza again thought as she her eyes widened even more as she watched Natsu pull out of Mirajane. A flood of white cum spilled out of Mirajane and began to cover the floor of where she was set down at.

"Erza.." Natsu whispered as he stood up and turned around. All he could do was whimper as the order took control of his body. He had waited too long and now Kyouka's last order was forcing him to walk towards Erza's naked body.

"Natsu.." Erza replied back as her sex dripped a drip of her sweet nectar. The drop hit the floor where a few other drops had come from her. She could already feel the excitement coursing through her body. From watching Natsu fuck Mirajane like he did.. her body wanted that exact same thing. "Natsu.. try to break me if you want. But it won't work. I'm stronger then Mirajane and can handl- EH!" Erza began to explain to Natsu and her eyes widened at something hard pressing itself against her wet snatch.

Erza almost moaned as she felt two muscular warm familiar arms wrap there selves around her body. She felt one hand grip her waist and one hand grab her ass. She could feel the rolling warmth of his body and something hard that was pressing against her dripping sex. 'I'm ready..' Erza thought to herself as she closed her eyes before it began and waited. She had her legs pressing against the stone cold floor with the shackles around her ankles and her hands were still suspended above her head by the other shackles.

"Erza.. your.. tight." Natsu gasped as he moved his hips in place and began to push into her warm hot folds. The first thing he felt was some resistance which quickly disappeared as she accepted him into her. He could feel her tight velvet walls wrap around his erection as he grunted from just pushing inside of her.

"You're big.." Erza moaned as her hips moved side to side as she accepted him into her. That was all she could do. Accept it and let it be done. She knew this wasn't Natsu's fault. It was the damn demons that was lying on the floor out cold. But in her heart she was glad it was at least herself and Mirajane. She and Mirajane had known Natsu for so long.

"I'm sorry.." Natsu whispered as he moved his head and kissed her neck as he heard Erza take a big breath. Suddenly he pulled his hips back as his erection slowly slid out of Erza's sex and quickly with one motion pushed back deeper into her. The first jolt of pleasure was sent through there body's as they both whispered a soft moan.

"What did I say at the beginning? I can.. mm.. handle it Natsu. I'm still stronger then.. yes.. you are." Erza announced as she opened her warm brown eyes. She shook her head and her red scarlet hair moved to the side slightly. "Are you going to fuck me.. or are you to weak?" Erza asked aloud as the question echoed throughout the room. She knew that line was about to ignite something very powerful behind her. It was exactly what she wanted though. From watching Mirajane break from Natsu fucking her brains out.. it was her turn.

"Erza.." Natsu whispered as he heard her question to him. As soon as that questioned finished his mind had already taken full control and began to let the dragon out. He placed his left hand on her waist as he held Erza to his pelvis and had his right hand gripping her soft breast as he massaged it. He began to repeatly push back and forth as he began to fuck her and hear the moans of Fairy Tail's knight. Erza's turn had started and she was about to feel the full force.

Her mind glistened as each pound of pleasure jolted and shocked her aching body. Erza had never felt the amount of pleasure she was feeling now and was happy she long ago broke her barrier while playing with herself. But in all… from all her playing by herself and all her toys she had used. She wasn't prepared for how big Natsu was. His erection filled her leaking sex fully and didn't even leave room for a centimeter of space. She could only stand there and look down as Natsu pumped into her.

"Oh.. fuck!" Erza suddenly screamed as she felt something warm run down her body and instantly began to run against her sex. She looked down and saw that Natsu's right hand was no longer on her perky hard breast but was now rubbing against her sex as it found her perfect spot. Her body couldn't believe Natsu had found that certain spot so easily and almost thanked him. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body as the pleasure coursed through and controlled her body.

The slap of skin echoed throughout the room as Natsu met with Erza each thrust. 'So.. that's what it looks like.' Mirajane thought. She was lying on the gray cold stone floor and had finally opened her eyes from taking a breather. She got an eyesight right away as the first thing she saw was Natsu standing there pounding into Erza from behind. She noticed that the chains around Erza's legs and hands were still there as it held her there. Even though they were tight, Natsu was able to push on them so Erza couldn't squirm.. she could only stand there and receive the pleasure that still awaited her.

Natsu grunted with each thrust as he nuzzled Erza's neck and every few thrusts he bit her. Another few thrusts later he would let go and rest his head on her shoulders again. The sweet smell of roses and Erza's nectar coursed through his nose as he continued to fuck her. The bite marks he left stayed there as he knew at least one or two would leave a permanent mark. He had already left one on Mirajane's body as he remembered biting and nipping at her breast, now Erza had received one as well.

'I feel… I can't. I feel like I might break open.' Erza thought as she closed her eyes and moaned to each slap of skin that echoed around them. Her mind had passed the first barrier of losing control. She could barely stand any longer from the pleasure as she was forced to lean back on Natsu and moan louder. Leaning back meant that Natsu's erection would go even deeper into her. Her mind wouldn't make it.

**_Crack. _**Erza looked up and felt relief on her hand as she heard the clank of chains hitting the ground. Another cracking sounds came from the ground as she saw Natsu pulling the chains from the ground and breaking them open with his super strength. 'Wait.. no!' Erza thought to herself as her eyes suddenly opened even wider over realization of what was going to happen. As he pounded her from behind he was slowly pushing her towards a flat wall.

"Natsu..!" Erza screamed with a gasp of a moan and pleasure. The side of her head hit first as she was forced down against the wall. She was on her knees and gently raised with her hands resting against the gray wall. Once she was on the floor Natsu continued pushing in and out of her sex. Her mind could feel the deepness he felt with each pump into her as her mind cooped and began to adjust to him.

'From… behind!' Erza though to herself once again with a small perverted smile. She couldn't say no or that she hated it.. from all the smut books she had read. This was quite a known position and a enjoyable one. Now she was there between the wall and Natsu; coldness and warmth as Natsu drilled in and out of her.

Her mind did another almost hiccup as another barrier was passed. Pleasure finally took control of her arms as they failed her and she leaned against the wall. Now all she had to do was look down and watched Natsu's dick pound in and out of her. She could feel and almost see it.

"Erza.." Natsu whispered as he watched her move her head slightly back and look him straight into his warm black eyes. Without another word Natsu twisted her around while fucking her and captured her lips with a small grunt as he continued on his was of fucking her brains out.

Erza moaned and tried to gasp for breath between the pleasure being emitted through her body and the kiss that was happening. Their tongues were playing inside of their mouths as they both fought for dominance. But of course from her mind beginning to lose control, Natsu quickly won and pushed into her even deeper.

"I can feel it.. even his veins. Oh yes! Your heart beat even.. mm fuck me Natsu!" Erza moaned and cringed. Her voice had broken now as well. From the pounding she was receiving of Natsu entering into her tight sex and pulling quickly out. She loved every second of it and almost laughed as she heard her voice want Natsu to give her even more.

"Erza.. we don't have long." Natsu whispered as he slowed his pace and pulled out of Erza. Only his tip remained as it sent shock waves of pleasure to her. Her sex wanted to receive it all again for another fight but knew he was only teasing her.

"Its fine Natsu.. just don't mess up." Erza replied with her normal kind hearted smile. The chains rattled as he pumped into her with a fierce sound admitting from them. Her mind was full of bliss and seemed she truly might have lost this battle. 'Natsu.. it seems your stronger here than me..' Era though to herself. Never in a million years did she think that Natsu would beat her at something. But that day had come.. now Natsu was about to defeat Erza at something.

"Fuck.. don't go tighter on me!" Natsu suddenly surprised Erza by saying. As there climax drew near.. Erza had begun to tighten around Natsu's pulsing erection. She could feel each pulse as it pushed into her and quickly disappeared.

"I can't… I can't help it! You're fucking my brains out!" Erza replied with almost a small tear and cheer. She now understood what Mirajane went through and had felt. She loved every second it.

"I wonder how it will looked with his cum leaking out of her.." Mirajane whispered as she opened her eyes again and heard Natsu grunt like he did with her. If they were both nearing there climax then that meant there decision of being able to pull out was here.

"It looks.. very nice!" Erza moaned between gasped as she just barely heard Mirajane's question. She knew Natsu and dragons slayer were quite weird with their relationships and marks they left. She could still feel the slight jolt of pain in her left shoulder from Natsu's bite. It was most likely becoming a mark by itself.

"Erza.. I can't hold back." Natsu grunted. The time had come.. the climax was now about to happen as both of their eyes began to open wide. Erza was squished against the gray wall with Natsu behind her and pounding into her body. "Here.. we go!" Natsu announced as he instantly slowed down from gasping for breath. His seed began to fill Erza's abused sex and Erza mind leapt over the border that same second.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed as she clenched her sex and arched her back. Her head hit Natsu's chest with a small thud and she screamed. Pleasure racked every ounce of her body as it was sent to her head, her legs, her arms.. they began to collapse quickly. Her legs felt week and she slowly slid to the ground with Natsu still finishing pumping his milky white seed into her body.

She could feel it. The warmth began to spread into her core as she felt there juices begin to mix inside of her. As she slid down to the ground she smiled and looked down at her stomach. 'Eight to nine months.. you're going to be all big and I'm going to have a child…' Erza thought to herself with a surprisingly small smile. She closed her eyes and began to take deep breaths. Her mind was everywhere. That last second of Natsu beginning to pump his seed deep into her and her body cumming with him as well had broken her for a bit. But she was already recovering as she felt Natsu's erection slowly pulling out of her.

She squeezed her legs and felt something sliding out of her. White spunk dripped out of her as it leaked under her. She brought her hand down in-between her thighs and began to stir and lay with it around her abused pussy. It was all raw and covered with Natsu's seed as she used like lube and pushed back into herself with a smile.

"Is it.. done?" Natsu asked with a gasp of breath. He leaned back against a wall and began to look around. Erza was next to him lying on the ground with her eyes closed and playing with her abused snatch. Mirajane was awake, she had just finished watching Natsu fill Erza and had a small blush. Kyouka was still out on the floor. What was suppose to happen now?

* * *

The wind began to blow all around the newly built Magnolia. After 3 long weeks of construction it was finally done. Magnolia was now restored and even improved. The Kardia Cathedral was rebuilt from its ruins and now stood tall in the middle of the shinnying city. The sun beat down on everything as things began to go back to normal.

The homes were rebuilt and now spanned the newly done streets. The stores had their windows open and were once again open as the magic shops, the bakery, and the banks reopened. People were buzzing around the area as the rivers flowed like normal once again. But in the far side of the city near the water was one particular huge building.

It was the newly redone Fairy Tail Guild building. It stood tall to show that Fairy Tail was still the largest and best guild in Fiore. Now inside people were celebrating over there victory. Tartarus was defeated and they could all rest. So now they were all drinking and have fun but five people…

On the other side of the city was a newly built fire proof house. Many had asked why Mirajane and Erza were building a new home to live together. Also people had wonder why It was all fire proof.. but only a few knew what had actually happened during the war between Fairy Tail and Tartarus. Only a few knew that pleasuring experience Mirajane and Erza had experienced by a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

"You know.. that's a bit mean to me.." Kyouka announced. In the cellar of Erza's and Mirajane's new home where now two very interesting demons lived as well. Their names were Kyouka and Sayla. After Tartarus was defeated including them both.. they had both been spared and chained down in Mirajane's and Erza's new home.

Down in the cellar was two nice and cozy cells lined with iron bars. Kyouka was wearing something skimpy that she had thrown on before she had fought Erza. She now wore no mask that revealed her two inhuman ears, a simple small red bikini bottom that barely covered her sex, and last a single straps that ran across both of her large beasts to somewhat hide them even though the side were fully exposed. From her green long hair and to her cold black eyes.. she sat there on a bed waiting for a reply.

"Heh.. I don't care if it's mean. He belongs to me and Erza. Now more than ever because of what's happening to us.." Mirajane sneered as she replied back to Kyouka. She wouldn't let the other two demons have him, Natsu belonged to her and Erza. Her soft warm hand quickly ran across her bare stomach as she felt a small bump, it had become official 3 weeks ago. As of today.. she was one month pregnant with Natsu's child.

"What about me? Can he feed me?" Sayla asked as she tried to look innocent, she really wanted for Natsu to feed her again. From first tasting it.. she had fallen in love with Natsu's salty white gooey liquid. She craved for it and mourned it even though she was locked in another cell like Kyouka.

Her black hair was long and running down her back as her two golden horns poked out of her head. She was like Kyouka and had been naked right before the fighting had begun. So she only wore a small cheetah skin dress that covered her two large breasts and covered her sex somewhat. But as she sat any person could get a full site of her naked as she wore no panties or bra.

"NO!" Mirajane yelled back with a long sigh. She sat down on a wooden oak chair that was near the two callers as she waited for her best friend to arrive. They were both still trying to figure out what to do with them. As she began to rummage through her head she began to hear the echoing steps of someone walking down the stairs.

"They still want to play with Natsu?" Erza asked as she arrived in the cellar. She looked over and saw Kyouka and Sayla still behind the irons bars that held them. "It seems it's working.." Erza giggled slightly as she looked back at Mirajane.

"Yeah they are.. there practically begging for it and it seems so. Apparently Natsu was right.. there curses aren't affecting us." Mirajane giggled with Erza as she looked over at the annoyed Kyouka. They both knew that if she could still use your curse she would have already broken out and found Natsu again. But luckily Natsu's curse overrode Kyouka's and Sayla's curse so they were now immune to their curses.

"Please?"

"Hmm..?" Erza replied back as she staid looking out Mirajane. A very small demon like smile crossed her face as her red scarlet haired covered her brown eyes. Erza was wearing a white buttoned down shirt as the first two buttons were undone and showing off her cleavage. She wore no pants but only a small pair of panties that covered her firm ass.

"Please.." Sayla asked to help her friend out. Even to hear those words.. they were both in desperate need now. Since being captured and held by the two women, they had both been suffering. Natsu's curse still lingered on them as they both had officially fallen in love with Natsu once they looked into his warm black eyes.

"We shouldn't." Mirajane whispered and sighed. "But.. we told master that we would help turn them somewhat good so we wouldn't get into trouble." Mirajane then sighed again. Their agreement to keeping Kyouka and Sayla at their home in the cellar was that they both would become good demons. They would turn nice and be helpful. In return they wouldn't die or go to jail.

"Then.. let's make a deal." Erza explained to Mirajane. She spun on her foot as she looked back at Kyouka and Sayla. "If you want Natsu.. you'll have to start becoming good little demons. How does that sound?" Erza suggested. Her eyes shined a bit as she knew exactly what would be happening in the next few minutes or so. Whenever herself and Mirajane weren't helping fix Magnolia.. they were helping Natsu control his new demon side. But of course.. they were also preparing for their pregnancy and having a great time in bed with Natsu.

"If.. if that's what it will take." Kyouka began to reply to Erza and she took a long breath. "Then yes.. NOW LET NATSU FEED ME!" Kyouka screamed as she finished replying to Erza. Her black eyes showed just how much she wanted him now.

"So..?" Erza asked as she looked back at Mirajane. She could already feel her body becoming excited as it began to pulse with anticipation. Her blood ran a bit faster and she could feel the new heat coming from her sex.

"I guess.. I guess I won't be needing these." Mirajane giggled in response. In her hand twirling around on a single finger was a white thong. Mirajane began to stand up and once she did, she began to pull off her red t shirt that barely covered her large breasts. As soon as it hit the floor Mirajane was already heading to the stairs naked as she begun making her way to where Natsu was at. "You can unlocked them.. ill go get Natsu ready." Mirajane cooed with a smile crossing in lips as her tongue licked them.

* * *

"Natsuuu…" Mirajane cooed as she arrived. She had come out of the cellar and instantly walked to the living room. There she went up the dark oak wooden brown stairs and went straight down a tan hall way. After she arrived at a pure white door and opened it. Inside was a large room with a bed in the middle of it. On top of it.. was a pink haired dragon slayer.

"Mm.. tired." Natsu moaned as he pushed his face deeper into his red pillow. Natsu hadn't actually changed that much. The mainly thing new about him was that he had a new form he could take. His demon dragon form was his new form and it was then when the red scales and large claws appeared that Kyouka had added onto him.

Now.. Natsu was laying asleep on his bed he shared with his two other lovers naked. He was still tired from all the training he was doing with Mirajane and Erza. He was working on control his new form and the ability to change back to it and back to his normal regular form.

"Hey.. so you're not hungry?" Mirajane asked with a small smile appearing on her gentle calm face. She walked over to the bed and quickly crawled on top of it. Mirajane crawled over to Natsu's side that had enough room for her and laid down on her side. Her large breasts were now right next to Natsu's head.

"Food?" Natsu asked as his eyes opened and in front of him were two large breasts that belonged to one of his lovers; Mirajane. He watched as Mirajane's smile grew bigger and she quickly grabbed one of them. As she did.. Natsu licked his lips and saw her squeeze one of them and nod at him. As soon as she nodded Natsu dove forward and began to suck on one of them. Instantly drips of warm milk filled his mouth as he moaned with delight of his morning meal.

A moan escaped Mirajane mouth as she gasped at the familiar feeling. Over the first two weeks after the war between Fairy Tail and Tartarus they had quickly learned that Natsu now had two new meals he greatly enjoyed. They were women's milk and there cum.

"Oh look at that.. soon.. I'm going to be fed!"

Mirajane looked over and giggled again as she saw an interesting sight. Erza had walked it with two iron chains in her grasp. One chain that was around Sayla's neck and one chains around Kyouka's neck. She of course knew the reason, they weren't trusted as of yet so they had to be careful they didn't escape. As the two demons walked in, there tongue practically leaped from their mouths as they saw a nice piece of large meat between Natsu's legs. Natsu didn't even look over at the new voices as he continued to squeeze Mirajane's breast and twirl her nipple with his warm fiery tongue.

"You two aren't going to prepare him?" Erza asked with a smile as she took control. Erza's favorite thing was dominance and this was the only time she could. When she would do it with Natsu, he would always be stronger then her and take over. Erza once again smiled as she walked over to the bed and Kyouka and Sayla crawled on it until they both hovered over something of Natsu's.

Kyouka bent down as she grabbed hold of Natsu's growing member and began to lick up and down his shaft. She was glad that Erza had made her and Sayla strip before they went upstairs. She could already feel the wetness between her thighs growing vastly. Kyouka continued to roll her tongue across Natsu's erection as the taste rolled on it. She hummed with glee as she loved the taste and quickly engulfed it down her throat and began to suck on Natsu's erection.

Sayla on the other side of Kyouka watched Kyouka begin to work on Natsu and quickly helped as well. She went over to Natsu's erection and began to lick it with Kyouka when she wasn't taking the whole thing herself. She could feel cold shivers run down her body as goose bumps appeared and anticipation quickly began to build up.

"Hey.. if you want some more, you can just dig in." Mirajane told Natsu as she pointed above his head and watched as his eyes darted at his new target. Erza now had her dripping wet sex hovering over Natsu's head. As she waited for Natsu to begin she held a chain in each hand. The naughty thoughts were already rummaging through her head as she looked at the chains and Natsu. She had truly read too many love making books.

"Heh.." Erza gasped in pleasure. Her body shivered as she felt a hot tongue begin to lap up her flowing juices and used her abs to hold herself steady when the same thing pushed inside of her. Small lingering moans escaped her mouth as she stared at Kyouka sucking on Natsu's erection. She could only lick her lips as she watched it happen and knew that soon.. that would be inside of her.

"Mm.." Mirajane hummed as she watched Natsu devour Erza. She hummed again as she got onto her knees and grabbed Erza's left breasts as she began to kneed it. As she held the glob of flesh she began to play with it and watch as Erza moaned even more from touching her. Mirajane could only laugh until she felt a warm hand grab her waist. She felt the hand slowly push her back till something wet of hers was above something hard of Natsu's.

"NATSU!" Mirajane suddenly screamed as another hand rested on her waist and suddenly she was forced straight down in one blow. Her body reacted as a jolt of pleasure was sent threw her body. Natsu's erection was fully inside of her as it stayed there spreading her sex open and filling it to the brim.

Slowly but surly she felt Natsu's hands that was on her waist began to push on her as she slowly slid up on his erection and then sunk back down. Rolls of pleasure began to course through her body as she moaned aloud with gasps of each time there skin met. She could only writhe in pleasure as she had no control.

"Mmm.. this looks tasty. I saw Natsu drinking this, I wonder how it tastes.." Sayla announced as she watched Natsu's dick sink into Mirajane's tight wet sex. She licked her lips and began to roam her hands up the white haired demons body as her eyes landed on her new target. Two large breasts were in front of her eyes as she quickly latched her mouth onto one and began to feed on it. She quickly heard the moans of Mirajane become even louder.

Mirajane had to place her hands on Natsu's abs because of each pound that sent pleasure into her body. She was on top of Natsu as she bounced up and down his shaft. Every time Natsu went deep into her she would moan and either stare at Natsu who was still eating Erza or Erza's face who had her brown eyes closed.

Erza's body and mind was tipping back and forth as she felt each movement of the dragon slayers tongue. She was almost going insane as the sheer pleasure but knew she wanted to last to feel something else of Natsu's inside of her. As she began to hear her best friend moan louder she slowly opened her eyes and they landed on Mirajane's baby blue eyes watching her. She looked down and saw Natsu's erection sinking into her and then her body being pushed up so Natsu's erection would come out of her to redo it again.

Erza giggled at what she saw until she opened her mouth and gasped. She looked down at Natsu and saw his mouth wide open and two of his fingers rapidly pushing into and out of her. She knew why.. apparently Natsu had caught on and realized how close to the edge she was. Erza began to moan, moan even louder, and even louder than anything. Her voice peaked higher and higher as she was practically screaming each moan. Suddenly her body stopped the pleasure and she stopped moaning. A massive force was sent through her body as pleasure beyond belief rocked her.

"NATSU!" Erza suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. As she felt two fingers pull out of her sex and a slippery wet tongue replace them. She could feel him lapping up her messy slit as she practically fell over and held herself up by Natsu's abs. As she held herself there she was an inch away from Mirajane being pounded in front of her.

Erza pulled herself away as she watched Natsu's erection completely pull out of Mirajane with a confused look. She saw Natsu smiling behind her and knew Mirajane would be screaming his name in a few seconds. Erza licked her lips as Natsu picked Mirajane up and placed her lying down on the bed with her stomach up. She watched as Natsu began to spread her legs and watched as her legs wrapped around his body.

Suddenly Natsu plunged his erection inside of Mirajane and held on her waist once more. He began to then thrust inside of her rapidly and Mirajane's voice began to scream with pants of Natsu's name.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch? We can play some if you want.." Erza whispered as she jiggled the chain in her hands. She was looking at Kyouka as her mouth was ajar and watching Natsu. She watched Kyouka smile as she shrugged and began to lay back as Erza began to get on top of her. Erza moaned slightly as her breasts smashed against Kyouka's and their lips instantly met with each other's.

Sayla sat there and watched Natsu pounding into Miajane as Erza made out with Kyouka. She was a bit sad that no one was working on her but knew that would change soon. She knew that Mirajane couldn't last for much longer as she licked her lips and bent over Mirajane. She opened her mouth and used her tongue to run it down Mirajane's perky large breast as she watched Mirajane pant and moan.

"I'm not going to last.." Natsu moaned aloud. As soon as his voice echoed all four girls opened there eyes wide with happiness. Kyouka and Sayla licked their lips ones again as Mirajane began to ready herself. She soon would be cumming and her sex would be filled with Natsu's seed.

Natsu continued to pound hard into Mirajane as he tried to hold himself longer before cumming. He couldn't last much longer and soon he would fill Mirajane to her brim with his spunk. Natsu began to pant Mirajane's name and soon his panting stopped with a large moan.

"Oh god.." Mirajane whispered as her back began to arch. "NATSU!" Mirajane screamed as her mind blanked and pleasure sent waves of jolts through her body. Her sex began to feel warm as she felt Natsu's white cum invade the inside of her. She could feel it mixing inside of her as Natsu still slowly pushed in and out of her. Soon she felt him pull out of her.

"Food.." Sayla whispered with a lick of lips and let go of Mirajane's breast. As she arrived at Mirajane' sex as she saw Natsu's white cum slowly leaking out of her and pooling on the bed. She licked her lips again and got onto Natsu's lap as she bent down to Mirajane's sex. She then used her tongue to lick the the cum out of Mirajane and began to drink as much as she could. "Huh?" Sayla whispered as she felt something sliding past her sex as she felt a weird but good feeling.

"Don't worry.. Natsu's going to make you feel good." Kyouka whispered in Sayla's ear as she watched Sayla pull herself away from Mirajane's sex with Natsu's cum dripping down her. Kyouka laughed as Natsu's erection never deflated and as soon as Sayla sat on Natsu's lap he began to adjust himself. Natsu was wasting no time and was ready to pound Sayla now.

"Mm.." Erza moaned as she captured Natsu's lips with her own red ones. It wasn't her turn yet but she still wanted to play with Natsu. Her tongue pushed into Natsu's mouth as they began to fight for dominance. Their tongues fought back and forth as they swirled around and around. They fought in their mouths with their tongues as Natsu's erection slowly pushed opened Sayla's sex.

"Ehh.." Sayla moaned as her eyes opened even wider. She was leaning on Mirajane waist as Natsu sat behind her with his erection slowly opened her up. She could feel the veins, how big it was, and how slippery it was already from who it had already invaded.

"Let's get you all nice and full.." Kyouka whispered again in Sayla's ear with a demonic smile. Her right hand traveled down Sayla's back until it got till where it wanted to go. Her finger tipped into Sayla's sex as it widened her even more. Once her finger was wet she pulled it out and began to make circles at Sayla's second entrance.

She could feel Sayla began to shake as she watched Natsu's erection plunge inside of her and pull out. His dick kept Sayla full as Kyouka began to push on in her second hole. "Oh my.." Kyouka giggled as she saw the entrance accept her finger and it slowly slid into Sayla's ass.

"Feed… me." Sayla giggled as her body shook with pleasure. She looked up and saw Mirajane watching with weak eyes. Sayla was practically laying on Mirajane as Natsu's erection pounding fully into her and then pulled out to repeat itself. Sayla panted with gasps of pleasure and could hear Natsu's grunts escaped his mouth from Erza making out with him still.

Kyouka continued to push her finger inside Sayla's ass as she slowly pulled it out and pushed back into her. She rocketed it out and back into her as could feel the demon shake with pleasure. She moaned and moaned louder from having her two holes being invaded. Kyouka simply smiled and licked her own lips at she watched Natsu's erection push into Sayla. Reminisce of his own seed with Mirajane's cum still lingered on it as it began to mix with Sayla's juice.

"Heh.. so I.. I was this weak." Sayla panted. She began to raise her ass to the air as she felt something large being sent through her body. She knew what it was.. she wasn't going to last. "Natsu.." Sayla whispered with a gasp of pleasure as her sex tightened around him.. though Natsu wasn't ready. Inside he didn't stop and continued to pound into her with force as Sayla began to cum.

"You were suppose to wait till he cums as well.." Erza sighed as she broke her kiss with Natsu. She gasped for breath and looked at Sayla cumming. She sighed again and quickly pushed Natsu some to take his dick out of Sayla to not rip her apart. "I seems your next demon." Erza announced as she looked at Kyouka with a smile.

Kyouka simply nodded as she looked over at Natsu. She felt two warm strong hands grab her body and slowly push her down. She felt the same two hands spread her legs to reveal her slit to Natsu. As she watched him she looked at Natsu and quickly captured his lips with a swift motion and moaned. Something hard had landed and was now rubbing against her sex.

Erza sighed slightly with a smile as she saw Kyouka lying on her back with Natsu on top. She saw his dick wanting in but knew he was letting it rest before the calm. As Erza watched she let go of both chains and placed herself next to both of their heads. "Natsu.. are you going to fuck her like the slut she is?" Erza asked Natsu with a smile crossing her lips. She smiled and watched Natsu react.

"Oh fuck.." Kyouka gasped as she broke the kiss. Natsu erection slowly slid into her as her lips were forced open. The last time she had felt this.. was four weeks ago. Right after she turned Natsu into a part demon or really had given him a new form.

"Fuck her good honey." Erza whispered once more and the slapping noises then began. Natsu pushed all of the way into Kyouka with a slap of their skin and began to drill her. Kyouka's mouth hung open as she screamed with pleasure. Gasps came out of her mouth as her watched with sparkling eyes.

Natsu used his huge amount of strength to pound Kyouka's tight sex. He was grunted each time as they both quickly found a good rhythm. Natsu held her hold as he pushed and pulled out of her sex repeatedly with pleasure moans coming from Kyouka.

Erza watched as she let her hands roam. One hand found her breasts and began to play with her bare breast. It pulled and pinched at it while the other hand found something wet that wanted attention. It wanted something of Natsu's but could only get her finger as it pushed into her. She moaned quietly as she watched Natsu pound Kyouka.

'To fast.. no! He's going to fast, I'm going to cum before he does!' Kyouka mentally thought between gasps escaping her. Her eyes opened in shock at how fast Natsu was pounding her. This.. this was what a dragon could do. No wonder why dragons were so strong, they had enough energy to pound four women and most likely continue if they choose to.

"Psh.. so you're going to cum, aren't you?"

Kyouka looked over and saw Erza's brown eyes looking at her own black eyes. She could tell she was saddened of what was going to happen in the next few seconds.. but she couldn't help it. It was Natsu's fault. He pounded her to fast and too hard. She loved the feeling.. but had now learned that the faster and harder he went.. the quicker she would cum.

"I'm..sorry! NASTU!" Kyouka whispered the beginning and then screamed as she cried. The pleasure rung throughout her body with violent shakes. Natsu hadn't stopped and pounded her while cumming. Her mind went blank then came back. It repeated itself as she tried to hold herself from shaking.

"Natsu.." Erza cooed as she fell down onto her back and spread her legs. She used her hands to spread her puffy lips and smiled. Her core burned suddenly as she felt something push into her. "Don't worry my dragon.. Ill hold myself and cum with you.." Erza whispered as she felt two strong arms grab her.

Her voice was low as she felt the first pulse of Natsu pushing into her. Faster and faster he went. Erza moaned and panted as her eyes scanned around her as she was pounded. Mirajane was watching, Sayla was again licking Mirajane's sex and making sure it was clean, and Kyouka's head was still spinning from the pounding she had received. Erza was now panting out moans as her voice turned sultry.

'Natsu.. you could never hold back, could you?' Erza thought. She could feel Natsu pushing even faster, but she could take it. She knew how Natsu was like.. and knew her body. She could receive anything Natsu did to her. Pleasure coursed through every inch of her body as she cried out a moan. Her ears picked up a grunt from Natsu as she smiled. She was still even with him.

She gasped in pleasure.. at the feeling of Natsu. Natsu was filling her truly as their hands roamed. Natsu's strong hands stayed at her waist as it held her down. Though.. her own hands roamed and one found her perky breasts bouncing back and fourth from Natsu fucking her. Her other hand went to Natsu's back and tried to help stabilize herself.

Erza cried out another moan as Natsu grunted again. Now.. it was coming, they were even and the buildup had begun. She felt Natsu become even faster as he pounded her and withered with pleasure. She looked up at Natsu's warm black eyes and nodded. She gave the signal and cried.

"Natsu.." Erza whispered. She didn't scream, she just announced his name and arched her back. The jolt of pleasure hit her and she began to gasp and thrash around. Her body tried wiggling but couldn't. As Natsu filled her he continued to pound and pant her name.

"Erza.. Erza.. Erza!" Natsu panted as he panted. His seed filled her sex as he slowed down.

Erza laid there as her heart beat was going crazy and something hot was inside of her. She could feel Natsu's erection still twitching inside of her.. but it was gradually getting smaller.

"It's alright.. you can go to sleep." Erza sighed as she watched Natsu slump forward and close his eyes with a smile across his lips. Erza smiled as well and heard a small pop of something coming out of her. Suddenly the hot feeling slowly began to leave her.

Erza sighed with a smile and looked around. They were all worn out and slowly all falling asleep there selves. 'So.. this turned out well.' Erza thought as she reflected back on the last four weeks. Natsu might now be a demon.. but she was happy. Though.. she would soon be worrying about the child still growing inside of her.. but that was another story. For now.. she was happy and soon she closed her eyes to join Natsu.

* * *

Hi.. I think I went to crazy on the lemon.. again. Well at least I hope you ejoyed the final of this two shot!

Thanks for reading!

-ValinNight


End file.
